I'm Not - The 73rd Hunger Games
by DalekSoup
Summary: Careers are supposed to be able to kill. But Vera can't. She knows she's not the best actress, but she can't help but feel sad by the deaths around her. And someone is about to discover her secret, that's not good.
1. Reaped

Shadows fall, scattered across my crumpled bed covers. I blink a few times before finally summoning the strength to open my eyes. I wipe away the sleep a blink again. It's dark outside and I can't tell the time from my watch. I give my tired eyes another rub and sit up. If I stop moving I can hear my mothers breathing in the next room. She must still be asleep, I don't want to wake her, she'll start worrying again. I sit there for a moment before finally standing up. It's a nice warm morning so I grab my swim suit and put it on under my clothes. My boots are sitting by the door, I grab them and quickly put them in my little bag, I roll up my towel and put it in as well. The floorboards on the stairs are cold, my hand trails along the smooth wood of the rail. I've reached the living room, my steps quicken as a I reach for the front door. I pull it open and dash outside. The door clicks behind me and the gravel crunches under my feet as I trot along the path. My feet are tough and I don't feel the pain of the small rocks under them. I slow down to a walking pace, it's not a long walk to the beach so I can take my time. The sky above is still dark and a few of the last stars are twinkling. The road splits into two and I take the left path. The sparkling sea comes into view, not a wave in sight, the water looks silken and soft, just waiting for someone to set it alive with splashes. My pace quickens. Soon I can feel the sand under my toes. My bag drops to the ground and soon my clothes join it. I Roll my arms backward, stretching my swimsuit. My feet make the prints that lead to the water. My toes sink forward into the wet sand. The waves lap at my feet. The water is cool, I shiver but keep wading deeper. The water reaches my waist and I dive under. I blink open my eyes, my vision is blurred but I can see little schools of fish swimming around the rocks. They part for me and I swim past. My head floats up and I look around. He rises a couple of metres away from me and swims over. I'm faced with flawless sea-green eyes. He smiles his cocky smile at me.

"Umm, Hi" My voice comes out nervous. Finnick looks me over before replying.

"Hello.." He gestures for me to talk

"Vera Harbron, I mean, umm, that's my name..." I stammer.

"Well, Vera, this is getting awkward. I assume you are going in the reaping today?" I give a nod "Then good luck."

"Thanks" I look around, "Are you going to be there? I mean, I guess your going but I..."

"Yeah, I'm going to be there" He grins at me "I wanna know what my little tribute looks like."

"Umm, right, yeah. So i guess I'll see you later then?" I start swimming off. I just spoke with Finnick Odair. I smile and swim quicker. The water is only about waist high so I start wading. Small waved have started to form around me I lift my legs up higher and start running towards my bag. My feet are encased with sand. A pull out my towel and rub it over my face and hair, stopping the drips from landing on my clothes. I have the sense just to pull my pants and shirt over my swimsuit, I have the feeling that he's still watching me. I slip my sandals over my feet and start running over to the path, swinging my bag over my shoulder, I see Finnick start swimming over to the shore behind me. The golden and of the beach is replaced by the dull black gravel of the path. I start jogging.

* * *

"Its reaping day!" My mother cries at me, "Peacekeepers all over the place. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" I shrug, my mother is one of the more over-protective ones. I love her, but she can nag a bit to much a times.

"I wasn't the only one out there!" I retort.

"Who was out there with you then!?"

"Finnick Odair." My mother snorts. She doesn't approve of Finnick. She reckons he's too handsome and cocky for his own good.

"He doesn't count!" She sighs before continuing "I just want you to be safe, let's get ready." Her head tilts downward. I immediately feel guilty. I know she's just trying to protect me. I follow her up the stairs to my room. She stops just above the steps and I catch up.

_She's thinking, this might be the last time she see's me before my life comes to a gory end._ Blood. Death. I shiver at the visions of the previous hunger games that flash into my head. Someone's going to be on that stage later. And it might be me. I banish the thought. There are millions out there. My mums hand rises to the doorknob and she twists. We walk through the door silently. She's done my bed and a dull plain blue dress lies folded on top of my pillow. I strip and slip the dress over my body. The fabric is stiff and sightly scratchy but it's not to bad if I don't fidget. As soon as I'm dressed my mum brings over the brush. She always does my hair on reaping day. I think she purposefully takes a long time. The brush tugs on the knots in my dark hair and slides it back into a bun sitting on the top of my head. Then she brings out the lip gloss. It's supposed to make me look cute and innocent. Make the sponsors look back again. But that's when I was younger. I put my hand out to stop her.

"That won't work anymore, I'm older, I need to look stronger and more likely to win. I need to look like the career father wanted me to be."

"But it's tradition!" She won't give up easily so I push further.

"If I'm reaped today than I want to look like someone to have on your side. I don't want to look like easy pickings" I can feel the tears coming forward onto my mothers lashes. She putts the lip gloss back onto the table and looks at me.

"You're ready, lets go." We walk in silence down the stairs again. We're not a family that doesn't like to share our emotions, but we don't feel the need to tell the other things that are obvious . My mother knows my feelings even when I'm not sure of them myself. We walk out and she locks the door behind me. I look back at our house. It's expensive looking, we're one of the more richer of the people in our district, but all that money won't be able to save me from anything if I'm reaped. I begin to feel fear seeping into my veins but I push it back. We reach the center of our district. Kids are already walking into the area marked off with their age. I walk towards the growing queue to get in. We had arrived earlier than we usually do so the queue was short, I reach the front quickly.

"Next" I step forward to take the place of the person in front of me.

"Hand please." I stick my hand forward and feel the prick. I press my finger against the paper and walk forward into the area fenced off for seventeen year olds. Kids file into their groups and wait around for our escort. She's always late, she thinks it makes her look important. Honestly, it just makes her look late and slow. The doors to the Justice Building open and out comes Ezreila.

"Welcome, welcome District four!" She's wearing a bright orange dress and her hair is dyed a spectrum of bright colours. OHer clothing clashes with the deep, dull blues and greys of our district. Then I notice them, she's got cat ears. And what's more they're purple. She strokes her ears lovingly.

"Don't you just love that, a gift to me from the Capitol!" She gives a horrible sounding high-pitched giggle.

"Well, let's get on with it!" She beams at us, "As usual, Ladies have the honour of going first!" She steps toward the bowl full of names.

"And our female tribute for this year is... Vera, Vera Harbron." Shock, that's what I feel first, not terror. But then it hit's me, I need to look like I'm ready for this, like I'm ready to win the games. I sart walking quickly up to the stage and I smile down at my district. As soon as I reach the top of the stairs I quickly whisper something into Ezreila's ear. Ezreila smiles at the people assembled below.

"Vera has kindly asked for no volunteers!" She beams again, "And now for the boys!" She ends every sentence with her voice rising, it sounds so stupid. Her hand swishes delicately around the bowl before plunging deep into the sea of papers and retrieving two. She drops one back in and trots over to the microphone.

"Devon Osborn!" A tall boy steps out from the crowd of 16 year olds. He's what mot girls would call hot. Bronze hair, blue eyes and looks pretty strong. He reaches the stage quickly Ezreila gives us one o her more stupid smiles.

"Why don't you two shake hands and then we can head over to the Justice Building!" I shake Devons arm. It's strong and holds a tight grip on mine. I look into his eyes, they're kind, he's got more emoting than he would look to have. He drops my hand and Ezreila puts a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Let's go! We've got a lot to get through today!" We walk through the doors into the justice building, and as the doors slam behind me I can hear them cutting me off from my old life. From now on I'm a career, and I've got to act it.


	2. Soaking Last Words

I sit in the room by myself, and I realize that I'm terrified. I know so much about life, I don't want to have my own cut off so young. I don't want to be filmed screaming as someone stabs me or kills me in any other way. I don't want to die, tears start running down my cheeks and I curl myself up in my dress and wait for my mother to come rushing in. She doesn't come in. I wait a little longer before I realize she's not going to come. I straighten myself up and wipe the tear stains from my eyes. I'm on my own for now on. My mother doesn't want to see me here, waiting for death. She wants to think upon our last words as the happy days before the reaping. I can't blame her, I would want to do the same if I were in her situation. I here the footsteps outside and look up, thinking I'm wrong and that she was just delayed in getting here. But it's Finnick that comes in.

"So your an Orph-" I cut him off, I don't want to hear it.

"No, she just didn't want to come and have our last words filled with tears. I can't blame her for that." Finnick nods and looks around to room.

"We should be getting on the train now, I asked if I could be the one to take you out there, not those men in white." I take it he's talking about the peacekeepers.

"Let's go then." I stand up quickly and walk out leaving Finnick behind me. He doesn't take long to catch up and soon he's by my side again. The train comes into view. It's sleek and silver, like a bullet and looks as if it would go very fast. I walk towards the doors looking for a handle of some sort. There isn't one so I stop as if waiting for Finnick. He's done this more an once. Finnick just keeps walking the doors open by themselves and he steps into the first 'Capitol' room I've ever seen. It's amazing and _very_ bright. Orange, blue yellow and red, colours clashing but somehow it makes me smile. I like the colours, I've always been a fan of colours that stand out. My feet sink into the soft pink leopard skin carpet. Finnick grabs some king of orange drink off the table and plonks himself down on a couch. I sit down slowly next to him and look around.

"So shall we begin?" I nod as if I know what he is talking about. He pulls over a giant black TV on wheels and sits down again.

"The reapings, let's see who my little tribute is up against." He presses the green button on the remote and leans down to grab a pair of pillows. He chucks one at me and I grab it out of the air.

"Get comfortable." The TV turns on a clear sound comes the clearest sound i've ever heard coming from a television. I spot Caesar Flickerman's face on a blue background.

"Hello there!" He gives a winning smile to the camera's. "Let's see who our new tributes will be hey!" He's changed his look again. His eyes lips are suit have changed from the orange last year to a terrifying red. _Bleeding, just like I'll be when they send me back in a coffin._ I shudder at the vision, yet I know that it's coming. My eyes flicker nervously around before settling back on the screen to see the reaping of district one. Obviously all the districts can't have the same escort, but district 1's escort look so similar to ours that for a moment I think that Ezreila might be working double. But this woman has a cat's nose as well. The trends keep getting weirder. She begins we the usual, every district does.

"Welcome, Happy Hunger Games" Beaming white toothed smile "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" A small twelve year old girl is reaped. Her eyes widen in shock and she goes all rigid for a second .But not for long. A shortish fierce looking girl shouts up to the stage. Her skin is dark and her hair is tied in two pony tails down her back. It doesn't make her look like a less fierce opponent in any way though. I look back at Finnick.

"She's dangerous, look at her nails!" Her nails are painted a bright purple and sharpened into daggers. Finnick looks at me.

"So your a career?" I look back at him one of my eyebrows raises slightly.

"And why do you think that?" He smiles at me slightly.

"You wouldn't let anyone volunteer for you, and you've done this before." I nod slightly before answering.

"My father always wanted me to end up a career. He trained me personally, how to kill with my bare hands. He used to want me to volunteer at eighteen. But my mum didn't want me to. Her sister, my aunt had died in the games. My dad was killed in a shark attack, late last year. Mum didn't want me to volunteer, but when I was reaped I thought I way as well tell no one to step up. I may as well look as fierce s possible while I'm dying." My eyes start getting slightly damp I look back at the screen, the boy tribute is up on the stage. He's tall and you can see his muscles rippling as he crosses his arms. Ryder, I think his name is. The rest of the reapings don't stick to me, I wouldn't be able to remember any of the people I'll die with if my life depended on it. I look back over a Finnick who looks back at me.

"Get some rest, we'll be arriving at the Capitol soon." I nod and leave the room. For some reason my eye lids are drooping and heavy. I walk down the hall and reach my room. The door opens without a creak and soon I'm falling asleep on the soft Capitol beds.


	3. Not Here For Blood

I blink my eyes open and Finnick is sitting on the end of my bed. His bronze hair shines in the light of the afternoon. I blink away the sleep and look at him. He gives me his cocky smile.

"I'm tempted to say I watched you sleep." He grins at me and I glower back at him.

"And you won't because?"

"You wouldn't be happy if I did." I glare again and push off the covers.

"But did you or didn't you?!" I give him my 'drop dead' glare.

"Nope, I watched you wake up." He pauses "We're here." Sarcasm drips off my words.

"I would never have guessed, what with you coming to wake me up and all!" I stand up and stretch.

"You'll be going into the remake centre, they'll fix you up, make you attractive enough. But you won't like it. Just don't scream please." I nod and head over to the door. My face looks disfigured in the metal. Finnick barges past me and opens the door. I follow him out into what I guess is the main room of the train. He grins and motions to the window. My eyes boggle. The capitol people stand outside, waving and screaming for me. I smile and wave, it's impossible not to. All the faces outside seem to be changed in someway, some are covered in powders and others must have been modified by some machine. I look back at Finnick, a smile on my face. But Finnick glowers at the people and I remember. In a few days those people will be betting on how long I live, and cheering on my killer. The smile disappears from my face as the train pulls to a halt. Finnick gives me a grimace.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

My eyes are stinging with reflex tears. I take a look back dow at my legs. There's one more to go. My stylists smile at me.

"You'll be pleased to know there's only one more left!" All three of my prep team beam down at me in the same moment which would have been comical if they weren't about to cause me a lot of pain. I get a grip on the railings me and give them a nod.

**Ri-iii-ip **

The last if my leg hair is gone. I wipe away the reflex tears from my eyes. I've been in the remake centre for over three hours but my stylist still hasn't made an appearance. My prep team says she doesn't want to see me until some obvious problems are fixed. My prep team pull out their tweezers and study my legs, looking for any hair that may still be there. They all smile down at me.

"Well your stylist, Florentinia, will be here soon. She'll fix you up some more." My prep team rush over to the cupboards, in bubble of excitement, and begin to pull out various powders and liquids. They begin applying things to my face. The clock ticks and Florentinia still doesn't show up. It's almost half an hour later when she comes in smiling the stupid Capitol smile. But when she get's closer I can see hat it's not the exact one. Maybe it's the twinkle in her eye. Maybe it's that when she arrives she strokes a hand through my hair. But I can tell that Florentinia actually cares about me, and maybe not all the Capitol people are here for blood. Maybe some are here to help me. As soon as she's stopped her walking the prep team are rushing around giving her powders. Florentinia doesn't even have to give an order. They all seem to know exactly what she needs and doesn't need. they apply some grease to my, now hair-less, limbs which leaves a soothing feeling. Then Floretinia fixes my hair and make-up slightly before turning to me.

"Stand up now please." Her voice doesn't end like she's asking a question. And it is some what lower sounding then the high-pitched typical accent. I jump off the bed and stand up. My prep team comes closer and strip me of the thin cotton gown I've been given to year. I give a small yelp of fright but don't protest. Florentnia circles me for a moment before turning back to the team. They all rush over to a corner and grab a parcel off a small lime green cupboard standing in the corner. I assume this is my dress.

"Close your eyes darling." Florentinia gives me a grin "Don't want to ruin the surprise!" I let my eyes close and wait for the to slip over my shoulders. When it does the first thing that hits me is the weight, it's incredibly light and the material is silky.

"Open up." My prep team practically sings. I open my eyes and take a look in the mirror. The dress is surprisingly simple. Tight, flowing and simply. My hair is woven with a chain strung with pearls and tied in a bun above my head, a bit like the one my mother did for me but made out of brads. My shoes are thongs, a design from years and years ago, before Panem. I'm surprised, most of us end up on a chariot looking like we fell into some crazy dress store in the Capitol. But I look like I could just be from one of the very rich families in district one or two. But when I look around at my stylist and prep team I don't think I'm seeing everything there is to see. Florentinia hands me button. I look at it confused by what I am to use it for.

"Well, go on, press it!" I press the button. Me dress comes alive. Somehow the button has transformed my dress into a television screen showing the ocean. A coral reef sits low on my body and above it swim hundreds of brightly coloured fish. I gasp, it's amazing to look at.

"We don't want to run your battery pack down." Says Florentinia, pressing the button. The fish disappear and I turn around facing them. They all smile.

"Well let's get going then!" We leave the remake centre and I realise I am smiling, I might not be ready to face the arena and to become a career, but I am ready to face the crowds of the Capitol. And maybe I have the slightest chance of survival.


	4. Television Dress

Florentinia gives me some advise before leaving to get back the remake centre. I stand there looking around, fingering the button. Devon still hasn't showed up. My sweaty fingers slip slightly on the plastic surface of the button and I accidentally turn it on. I quickly press the button again but not in enough time. I've attracted the attention of the district two tributes. Careers. They jump off their chariots and head over. If these people want me dead I'll be gone soon. The boy tribute looks a little older than me. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair. The girl isn't only slightly smaller that him. She's got dark brown hair and a mean look to her eyes. I place the button on the top of the chariot and jump down to greet at them. I force a cocky smile onto my face as they come over.

"You stylist has really outdone themselves." The boy gives me a forced looking smile. I don't take take it as a compliment but I play along.

"So has yours." They are both dressed in silver armour, which does nothing to represent their district but shows that they will be a great enemy in the games. I want to have them on my side.

"I think you're needed over there, I'll see you in training." I hope they interpret this as Do you want to join my career pack. I jump back up onto the chariot and don't look back at them.

"What did they want then?" I jump, I didn't realise Devon was behind me.

"They saw the suits and... " I stop for a moment "They said our stylists did a great job." Devon relaxes and smiles at me.

"Have you seen them turned on? You look amazing anyway though." He gives me a smile. Devon is dressed in a suit the same colour to mine. He's also wearing a pair of thongs, though a different colour. I smile back at him accepting his compliment. For a moment I'm almost relaxed in in presence, but pictures flood into my head, memories of previous games, tributes turning on their allies, and mentors screaming for them to turn around. I keep the smile on my face but it isn't so real anymore. The district one chariot has started moving. We'll be moving as well soon. I didn't realise how fast the chariots move and when ours start moving I stumble backwards. Devon grabs my hand and steadies me. I look into his eyes and smile. I'm still smiling and looking into his eyes when the Capitol people start screaming for us. I look around my heart in my mouth, my hear building. I have this strange urge to hide myself away from the crowds and let Devon to the work for me, but I don't. I steady myself up and he moves to let go of my hand. I turn my head towards him.

"No, I might fall. Please just hold onto me." He gives me an understanding smile. The Capitol scream of us, and at the same time we both turn on our clothing. A loud gushing sound can be heard coming from either side of the road. There are people pointing, taking photos and lots of people screaming our names. Someone throws a flower to me, I grab it out of the air, it's a small white tulip, and hold it in my hand for the rest of the ride. We're soon rounding a corner and in no time we're standing in front of President Snow's mansion. He steps out and gives a speach. I don't bother listening. It's the same speech every year and everyone knows President Snow doesn't care at all about our sacrifice or any of that. He just wants to see us dead or looking around wishing we were dead. The ride back seems to last for mere seconds. When we get back my prep team and Florentinia are capping for us.

"You did great! They loved you." Florentinia gives me the smile that made me realise she cared. Mags and Finnick are both there congratulating Florentinia and Devon's stylist.

"Let's go then." FInnick says suddenly, he's looking at the two from district 2. They're giving us a stare that can only mean we outshone them. I nod in agreement.

"Come on." Devon Jumps off and helps me down. "Those two are giving me the creeps." I nod again.

"All the same, we should get them on our team." We follow Finnick and Mags over to the elevator. The shining silver doors slide open and we step in, the doors are just closing as the pair form two come over.

"Good job 4." He gives me a cold hearted smile. "See you in training." The elevator doors slide shut and we zoom up. I look down at the floor and straight away start to feel sick. The floor is made of glass so you can see the floor below you shoot away. I grab the rail and loo at the door, but I can still feel us shooting up. Luckily district 4 gets the fourth level so we don't have to ride the elevator for to long, just enough time for me to go green. As soon as the door slide open I stumble out. Mags grabs my hand and halps me over to a chair.

"So, apparently you don't like heights then!" Finnick gives me a cocky smile. My hand lashes out to slap his face and he only just dodges.

"Save it for the other tributes! I'm supposed to be helping you!" He gives a sigh, "Here I'll show you your room." He walks off towards a shiny marble door and opens it.

"And this is your private lounge my dear." I grin and help myself up walk over to the door. I blink, thinking I've seen wrong, but I haven't. My room is bigger than my entire house in district 4. All surfaces seem to be decorated with bright colours and fabrics. The bed is giant and when I sit on it, it's more soft than anything I've slept on before.

"Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. Just get changed and have a shower or something." I nod and lie back down. Finnick leaves the room and I glance over at the shower. Buttons seem to cover every wall. I lock the door before getting in. My eyes scan the buttons, there don't seem to be any labels so I pick a purplish colour one at random. A cold purplish fragrant mist leeks our of the tap, sticking to my body and becoming a gel like substance. The mist is soon washed away by a soft shower luke-warm water. I wash my hair and turn the tap off before I realise I didn't bring any clothes from my district. I guess the capitol would have supplied something so I open the door and grab my towel. As soon as I do a cupboard door slides open. The clothes inside seem pretty normal compared to what I've seen in the Capitol so far. I dry myself and pick out a silky green shirt and a pair blue pants. I then grab what I guess to be a hair dryer and begin to dry my hair. Soon me and my hair is dry. I check the clock and realise I'm a few minutes late. Outside Mags, Finnick and Devon are eating. Finnick nods at me, acknowledging my presence but Mags and Devon are talking together.

"We've been discussing our tactics." Finnick says Pushing back a seat next to him I sit down and fill my plate.

"I want to jon the careers." Finnick nods again

"So does Devon, but we're guessing that the boy from 2 will be head of that, he doesn't like you." This time it's my turn to nod.

"So we're not going to join them?"

"I'm just saying be careful." I take a mouthful of a chicken drumstick covered in butter. I nod again, the chicken tastes amazing. I know I'll have to be careful, I mean, this is the Hunger Games isn't it?


	5. Silver Spears

**Authors Note:** **Sorry I haven't put this up earlier but I was away on holiday. Hope you like it. **

Blood is everywhere, running down my hands, legs and face. I'm running but not moving no matter how hard I sprint. Sweat breaks out on my forehead behind me I here a yell of victory. The boy from district two is catching up. I run harder but I'm still not moving. Suddenly, the boy transforms into Devon. I wake to screaming, it's my own. Finnick runs into the room. I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Just a nightmare, that's all." I tuck a strand of wandering hair behind my ears and yawn. I'm tired, the clock on the wall reads one thirty. Finnick nods,

"Get back to sleep, training starts tomorrow and we don't want you to be tired." I nod and smile, letting my eyes close. I hear Finnick leave the room. I'm tired, and I can tell it, but it's still hours before I drift into sleep. my sleep is haunted by the images of the nightmare, and for all the possibilities of my death. For all I know that'll be me. I convince myself that I am strong, that I can stand the deaths. I slip into disturbed sleep.

* * *

The clock reads 7 when I wake up. Only six hours sleep since the nightmare. My mind is foggy and I lye tired in bed for a moment. Today is training, I've been dreading it since the parade. I can only guess who'll be the head of the career pack but I think it'll be the boy from two. I shove off my blanket, finally deciding to get ready. I strip and open the shower door, it's cold and the purple mist from last night still hangs to some areas of the glass walls. As I close the door I press a button. Cold water drips out of the tap slowly. Before I can help myself I'm thinking about home. I wonder what my mother will be doing now, the seill have spent the last night in tears but I hope she has recovered enough today. I press the button again and the shower stops. The door opens automatically this time. I wrap a towel around my shivering body and head over to the cupboard, inside is my training outfit. I get into my clothes and wrap the towel around my head. Outside my room no one is up. I don't know the time and but outside the very first of the suns rays are leaking over the horizon. An Avox is already standing to attention, his eyes are tired and droopy. I sit down and ask for a warm croissant and apple juice. Though I think that I should be worrying about my future I'm currently just hungry. My breakfast seems to take no time to arrive, and it take me even less time to eat. I consider waiting for Finnick, Devon and Mags to come in but I soon figure out that I don't really want to. I'd rather go down to the training centre and wait for other early risers. I walk slowly over to the lift. I don't know why but the moment seems to be made out of glass. And if I run I might send the whole world crashing around me. I press down and wait for the lift to come. I don't have to wait long, I guess that's one thing about the capitol, you never wait, everything is there for you. The lift falls down immediately, leaving my stomach behind. My feet and legs don't seem to connect properly, and as soon as the lift comes to a halt I'm staggering out. I'm the only one there at the training centre. Not even the game makers, or the trainers themselves are there. I think about possibly getting some extra training in. It would be a good idea, and anyway I do want to look like a career don't I? In the end I decide that I should. I grab some knives of a shelf and begin throwing them. When my father taught me I had always had a knack for them. Now, I never miss. I'm thumping knives into the targets, hitting places like the head or heart when I hear the doors open behind me. It's the boy from two. I clench my teeth together and hurl the knife a the target. The target wobbles, I can hear his footsteps approaching me.

"Hey there little fish." He talks more quietly than I would have expected. I turn around, my knuckles going white around the knife edge. The first thing I decide is not to lose my temper. I smile at him and then turn back to the targets. The knife leaves my hand faster that I expected it and knocks the target over. I let my self a small grin. The boy behind me is smiling too.

"Woah there, save it for the arena, little fish. Or should that be shark." This time I let my self become angry.

"Look are you going to do some training here, or are you just going to watch me?!" He gives me a smirk.

"I'll just stay here." I shove him and walk over to the spear throwing station. I've never been very good at it. The spears are silver and feel smooth under my sweaty fingers. I throw it and it hits the human shaped target in the thigh.

"You need practice on those then, here let me help you." Before I know what's happening he's picked up a spear and is showing me how to throw it. He lets it fly and it lands piercing the circle marked out as the heart. For some reason I feel as though I flinched. He hands me the spear and I get into the stance. Before anything can sross my mind hes wrapped his arms around me and holds the spear in place.

"Now throw." I throw, the spear lands dead in the heart of the dummy. I hear the clapping. His district partner is standing behind us. We hadn't heard, she smirks.

"Great, now you might actually have a chance of survival." I get the feeling she doesn't like me, but I'm hoping I'm wrong.

"The others will be arriving soon and it's illegal to be training right now. I mean, I would but you might get time later taken from us." The way she says us gets me thinking I'm part of the careers. "Get your but over here, Kaydon before you get in trouble!" I realise she is talking to her district partner but I quickly put the next spear back down and sit on the bench awaiting us. The elevator door opens soon after, leaving behind some other tributes. Behind us, the gamemakers are arriving. The training has just started.


End file.
